May's Story
by Warrior Dae
Summary: May's had almost a perfect life in Hoenn. But the saying "don't judge a book by its cover" has never been more correct. There's something in May's past that she's hiding relunctantly, and now it's out. What will become of her relations with her friends?
1. Proloug

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon..... unfortunantly

**

* * *

**

**POKEMON: MAY'S STORY**

* * *

**Prolog**

''May, you've barely begun training and you're already tired!'' A young man told a girl about the tender age of 7. If you looked at the two people training, you'd have thought they were father and daughter. ''But Uncle Terrence! It's wet and muddy!'' May complained. "And I don't know why you bother training me. You'll never be able to change my ways. I'll always believe what I do,'' May muttered a little too loudly then she meant to. All of Ore, the region she had been born into yet also the region she had grown apart from, had known that May was different. As an infant, May and her cousin had been destined to save the region, but she and her cousin had different personalities. The two of them had to think of their Pokémon first, but May didn't........... Yet. May thought of her Pokémon as nothing but tools for battle, that if they got hurt, it was their own fault that they weren't strong enough. Little did she know, her life would change, and she'd accept every part of it?

As the two trained, the rain only got harder, promising danger. A man in a cloak and hood came up. ''Well now, you're the great Terrance? I've come to battle you.'' The guy had an icy tone that sent shivers through May's spine, and then her uncle looked at her. ''Go inside May,'' he told her.

''But......''

''Now!''

May looked at him in fright. He _never _talked to her like that, and she got afraid... She ran to the elevator, and went to her room. She had the only room in the HQ lab that over looked the forest. As she looked down at her uncle, the battle was already taking place. As May watched thought her uncle would win. Then she heard it. The name of the poisonous attack that couldn't be healed. As she looked, she thought Eevee would die, but before it hit the little Pokémon, Terrence stepped in front, and took the hit. Even as the rest of the lab, family and friends, went to see what happened, May was glued to the spot. She was the only one who had seen what had happened. The training that she had done for months had done nothing to change her, but watching this she had changed in 10 minutes. May was finally able to move just moments before the ambulance arrived.

The next day, May, her mother Caroline, her father Norman, her Aunt Lilly with baby Jovi, and her 6 yr old cousin Michel, came to see Terrence in the hospital. ''Well doctor? What happened?'' Lilly asked. May hadn't heard the doctor's report, because she had gone to her uncle's room. ''Uncle? What did the doctors say?''

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! Of course I do!"

"Fine then. There is no sign of anything that can kill me."

"But I say the poison hit you!" May quickly cupped her hand over her mouth and her uncle looked at her.

"You watched out of your window!?"

"Yes sir."

"The poison won't show up on any raider."

"But then how will the doctors be able to heal you?"

"They won't"

May gasped. That would for sure mean her uncle's death. It also meant that her uncle wouldn't have seen her change. "I'm guessing that watching that changed you?" May nodded, tears swelling in her eyes.

A week later, the group went back to the hospital, each taking turns to go and see Terrence. Finally, May was last. As she entered and looked at her uncle, she could tell that he was dying. "May, don't think it's your fault." The words hit May hard. For the past week she had been feeling guilty about the situation. ''But...."

"Don't worry about it May. Just come here."

May walked forward, and saw two things in her uncle's hands. "Give this to Michel. It's my Eevee." May looked at it and wondered why Michel. Michel was jealous and almost hated May because his father spent more time with her then him. "And this" he continued "is yours. It's a golden poke ball locket." May looked at it and was about to open it when she was stopped. "Don't open it yet. Wait till you get back to the lab." May nodded, to silent and stunned to speak. Finally, the tears she had held back ever since the poison hit her uncle had begun to fall down her cheeks as her uncle took his last shaky breath. Then he stayed still forever.

* * *

Ok, ya.... well, remember how i said my Temari Sai fanfic was the first FanFic i ever wrote. well, i lied. THIS piece of junk was. there are some really bad lines in here and probably repetivness. I've had this written up for a long time and even got to a sequel! YAY ME! Anyway, I've read this over and over and some of the time it doesn't make since.

This came to me in a dream....... sorta. more will be on the way though! just give me advice, but not on spelling. this was written on WordPad so I know there's worse spelling in here. but like i said, this was my first fanfic ever, so i just typed it up the way it was written. NO FLAMES! I HAVE A VERY BAD ALLERGY TO THEM! AND IF YOU DON'T REVEIW, A CREEPY WERIDO WILL COME IN THROUGH YOUR WINDOW AND RAPE YOU THEN CHOP YOU UP!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. I bearly own the laptop i'm using seeing as it's my moms and not mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"May! You're late for class!" May woke up with a start. "What?" She had been in a dream where her mother's Eevee, now hers, had evolved into an Espeon. "You're late for class and your mother wants to speak with you." May sat up and stretched. "Why does she want to talk with me huh Deaton?" The man in front her shrugged his shoulders and walked off. May quickly got dressed and went to see where her mother was.

May found her mother in the lounge, where breakfast was being put away. Her mother was feeding Max, May's little brother. "Yes mother? What did you want to see me about?'' Her mother put the bottle down and looked up at May. "May, I think we should move to another region." May looked at her mother, to shocked to speak. It had been a year since Terrance died, or from what May knew killed. "Why? We won't be accepted!" None of the other regions thought very kindly of Ores, and she didn't think any of them would b very hospitable. "No one will know where we lived once, but I don't want Max to grow-up here." May looked at her brother and thought of what he would be like if he grew up in another region.

The next day, May and her family left. Soon they reached Little Root in Hoenn region. A few days passed and May found herself fitting in perfectly. Soon May was among the top battlers in the region. She had tons of friends, and carried more Pokémon then anyone could. That was mainly because she had Pokémon that only she could take care of, that she had gotten from Ore. She even became the champion after defeating her friend Wallace in the Pokémon League.

Years past, and May was going a journeys with friends, but every night, she opened the poke locket and looked at all of the pictures she had. Soon, May was 14, and she was bored. All she could do was safe Hoenn stuff, and NO dangerous Ore stuff.

One day, when May was with her Pokémon in the garden, she heard a knock at the door. As she went into the house, Max was running down the stairs. ''Who is it May?'' he asked. ''I'm not sure, just stay here.'' May went to the door and opened it. She gasped as she took in the boy in the door. ''Michel! What are you doing...'' She trailed off as a young boy, her age, came up with her parents. ''What do you want Drew?'' she asked.

''Drew's here to train with me. May, what is that boy doing?'' her father asked.

''How am I supposed to know? He just got here!'' May's mother invited Michel in, and May went to the kitchen. She turned around when she heard someone following her. ''What do you want Drew?'' she asked him. Before he could answer, Brendon-the boy who lived next door to her- came in. May sighed, and opened the fridge. Her mother called to her just as she was reaching for a bottle of wine. ''May get Michel some SODA! Don't touch the wine!'' May sighed and got a soda for her cousin and went into the living room.

The next day, May found almost all of her friends circling Michel to find out where he came from. May groaned and walked forward. ''All right Michel, games over! What do you want!?'' Michel rolled his eyes and everyone else looked at her. ''How do you two know each other?'' Drew asked. Just before May could answer, her parents came down, along with Max.

''May, what's going on?'' her mother asked.

''Mother! We both know there's a reason for Michel coming, and I doubt Lily knows he's here!''

Michel sighed as May finished. "You're right May.''

''When am I wrong about YOU!''?

''You're needed now.''

May stopped and looked at Michel. She felt all eyes on her and her father came down. ''What's the problem Michel?'' May looked at her father, wondering why he would care. ''Father. D-d-does this mean I can go back to Ore with Michel?'' Just then, May knew she had said the wrong thing, for now all eyes were on her. She sighed. Her secret was out. Then she shook her. She shouldn't care what anyone else thinks. Only on whom she was. ''That's right! I'm not from here!'' Her father looked at her and nodded. ''All right May. You can go. But take ALL of your Pokémon. '' May could barley suppress her excitement that swelled inside of her. Just then, Max, Drew, Ash, Brock, and Brendon stepped up. ''We'll go too.'' May looked at them.

''I thought people like you hated Ore's.''

They looked at her, but only Brock spoke up. ''It doesn't matter. It's some place that needs our help.''

May looked at him. ''We don't need your help, but you can come. No one will be watching out for you.'' The others nodded, and May sighed. She looked at Michel. ''You can tell us on the way, AFTER I tell Max what's going on.''

* * *

**A/N: **For those of you who don't know, i mixed this with the show and Emerald as well as the Pokemon: Shadow XD game for GameCube, in which i named the charecter Michel. As you go on though, I think I've changed everything. And people may be OOC.

Also, in all of my stories as well as what goes on in my mind, the woman is the Heroine, and the most important. So, sorry you people who wanna see Ash or one of the other guys get in on the action. SORRY!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

May looked over and saw most of the people had ridden on Michel's Lugia. His Shadow Pokémon was so aggressive May wouldn't ride on it no matter what. Show would ride on her own Lugia. Her Lugia was a Shadow Mistake and was less aggressive. ''You guys _must _be careful, or you might fall off.'' Everyone looked at her, some with confusion, and others with horror. She laughed aloud ad then looked forward. If they didn't speed things up, they'd be flying in the dark. _Lugia we better go faster. If we want to get there before night. Besides, I'm eager to see home! _May told Lugia in her mind. She and her cousin had been known to communicate with Pokémon. She loved it because it meant she could have the advantage in a battle. Lugia quickly sped up and soon the others were left behind. In less than a minute, May had reached the HQ lab.

About 10 minutes after May got to the HQ lab, the others arrived. ''It's about time you got here.''

''Well, we would have gotten here at the same time, if you hadn't went ahead of us,'' Michel retorted, obviously mad that she proved that Shadow Mistakes were better. ''Anyway,'' he continued, ''We might want to stay out here and think on what we're going to say to the rest of the lab.'' May sighed. She hated being told what to do, and she knew her Pokémon were restless. ''Do what you want. I'm going inside.'' May spun around and went through the doors to the elevator. As she went to the sanctuary where May and Michel kept all of the Pokémon they had caught, she passed the lounge, and she heard people talking, all worried. ''Oh, where can Michel be?'' asked a voice May recognized as her Aunt Lilly's. ''It'll be fine, Lilly. We'll find him.'' May recognize the voice as Professor Karen's she gulped and went to the sanctuary.

About an hour later the others followed her, and came inside. ''Well Michel? Why don't you go tell them where you went?'' Michel sighed, and went to the lounge and May followed. ''Michel! You're...'' Lilly stopped and looked at May. ''How did she get here?'' May sighed. She had already prepared for the question, but it still stung her like a bee. ''I went to get her. We need her help.'' May looked at Michel, shocked. They had fought ever since she saw him at her door. Slowly, the others appeared, and knew there would most likely be trouble. ''Are these friends of yours May?'' Daton asked. May nodded, and her aunt over and hugged her, tears in her eyes. Then Max came up. ''Am I really one of you?''

''Yes Max,'' Lilly answered, and then Professor Karen came back with a bottle of wine. May looked at it hungrily. It had seemed like forever since she had tasted wine. Like all Ore's, wine was something May enjoyed, and was a classic drink for everyone. Daton laughed and Karen poured May a glass. She drank it slowly, like she always did, and sat down at a table, with Blazikin sitting across from her. Soon, she looked around, and saw everyone laughing and her friends near her, she felt like she was home.

That night, May was woken up and saw Jovi staring at her with big blue eyes. ''Big cousin! Jovi woke up and all the Shadow Mistakes are gone!'' As soon as Jovi spoke, May forgot all tiredness and got dressed. She ran to the sanctuary where everyone else was. As she took in the scene, two Pokémon came out from behind the bushes. ''Eevee! Taillow!'' May ran over to them. Eevee was among her only normal Ore Pokémon, and Taillow was one of the Shadow Mistakes. _What happened to you two? _May asked them.

_Someone came in. We couldn't tell who it was. _They replied in their minds. May stood up, fear and anger rushing through her. She would wait until Taillow and Eevee could battle. Michel came running up at her. ''So? What happened?''

''They don't know. They couldn't tell who it was.''

''Then we have to do something!''

''Not now! Wait till we can fight!''

Michel looked at her and so did the others. "What's going on?'' Brendon asked. May looked at him. He was the first friend she met in Hoenn and her neighbor. Ash and Brock had come along and she and Max began a journey with them. Michel and Jovi were related to her and the Pokémon they raised. Drew....Drew was one of the best friends she had. But deep down, she knew that only one person could help her that was alive of course. ''Some of my Pokémon were stolen, and we have to get them back as fast as we can.'' The others looked at each other nodding approval. ''Alright May, I agree. But first things first. You need to have this, and Max needs to have this,'' Michel handed May the Sun Shard. The Sun Shard would allow Eevee to evolve into an Espeon. She looked at Eevee and put it on her. She had been the one given to her by her mother, the one that had known Ore as well as May. She put the Sun Shard around Eevee's neck, and it glowed. May know why too. It and Eevee were glad to be together. She picked Taillow up and went to her mother's old lab. There, her mother took care of hurt Pokémon and also helped invent the Purify Machine, which Michel and May weren't too good at.

After a few days of training with her normal Pokémon, the group set off to Gaton Port. ''So how do you propose we get there? Huh May?'' May sighed.

''Michel, I always have a plan.''

''Oh? Is that so? Well, Poke Princess, why don't you enlighten us?''

''If you call me 'Poke Princess' again, you'll be swimming with the real Kygor instead of the robotic one! Anyway, since the others trust your Shadow Pokémon, Lugia, they can ride with you. Of course, I wouldn't ride your Lugia if my life depended on it! I'll ride the Robo Kygor. But DON'T do anything stupid if anyone gets there first. Drew, you can ride Flygon, and Ash, you can ride Swellow. Just go north until you reach Citidark Isle. Its practally covered in lava, so I'll be surprised if you miss It.'' she told them.

* * *

Ya, bad chapter. i know. Don't say much. Not much for me to say about it either. just so you know, i copied this right out of the notepad i wrote it in and corrected a few grammical errors, but not much spelling. so......... ya.....

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon. :(

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

May was the third to get to the island, the first two being Drew and Ash, and she couldn't take her eyes off the elevator that led to the top. The elevator ment that she wouldn't have to drag the others all the way through the caves and risk getting caught. ''So? Are you going to tell me about why you freaked out at Michel?'' May looked up and saw Drew watching her.

''Years ago, when I was 7, my uncle gave me that nickname. I was so different then. It took his death to change me.''

Drew looked at her. '' What were you like?''

May sighed. She didn't like the way she thought, and she hated explaining it. ''I didn't care what happened to Pokémon. How they felt, anything. All I thought they were used for was battling.''

Drew looked at her with bewilderment in his eyes. Then his Roselia came up. _But looking at you now, no one would be able to tell. _May nodded, and then looked at her watch. ''Michel should be here by now.'' She looked up at the sky, and sent a silent call to his Lugia. ''Ahh!' May swayed and her head hurt. As she fell, Drew caught her and Ash ran over with Pikachu at he's heels. ''What happened?'' he asked. May's Eevee and Taillow came out and looked at her. _Well? Where's Michel?_

_Don't be so impatient Taillow! I'll tell you both later. But right now we need to go inside to insure the others safety! _May told Taillow, and then answered Ash. ''I don't know what happened, but we need to go.'' Ash opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again when May looked at him. Taillow and Eevee both made a dash for the elevator, but when they reached it, they bounced off the glass. May sighed and pulled them back into their balls. ''Looks like we're going in the hard way. Just don't get lost and stay near me!'' she added over her shoulder as she walked to the entrance.

Soon she and the others had reached the top and she knew her Pokémon were exhausted. When they went into the giant dome, memories came flooding back of the great battles she had here. How one worker saved her and her cousin from sure death. Then she saw a small section where she could heal her Pokémon. ''What is that? An oven?'' Ash asked.

''Very funny Ash,'' May said as she laid her three poke balls down. As soon as they were healed, they walked deeper in and saw him. Master Greevile a.k.a Mr. Virch. ''Where are the Shadow Mistakes you stole?'' May asked.

''Oh dear. I thought you knew. Once a purified Shadow Mistake is turned shadow again, it's in your cousins hands.'' he told her.

''Give them back now!''

''Or what? If you want them, you'll have to battle for them!''

''Fine by me. Go Eevee and Taillow!''

Eevee and Taillow came out and were ready for battle. ''If you don't mind sir, I'd like to battle this girl.''

There it was. The voice that sent chills down May's spine. She spun around and saw him. The man who haunted her dreams, wanting to battle her. ''Who are you, and why do you want to battle May?'' Drew asked. While all the people were looking at the guy, May with fear and anger in her eyes, Eevee and Taillow ran over to were the Shadow Mistakes were and grabbed them. They ran the balls quickly over to May and May looked down and grabbed them. ''Fine then. I accept your challenge.'' Everyone looked at her, and Drew and Ash tried to protest but May wouldn't listen to any of them. ''Eevee, you'll do battle with......BLAZIKIN!'' Eevee hopped out onto the battle field and May sent out Blazikin. When the Pokémon for the opposing team were sent out, May started the battle. _Blazikin, use Fire Spin. Eevee, Quick Attack! _She told them in her mind. She would battle like that if she felt like it, or it was an appropriate time. Soon, before the poisonous attack was used, May finished the battle. ''And that's how a battle is won. Blazikin, send him on his way.'' Blazikin picked the guy up, and sent him flying. May spun around. ''Well Virch, I think this battle should be delayed. I've got what I came for, and Michel's a lost little puppy. Tootles!'' May said, and then left, with Drew, Ash, Taillow, Eevee (who was feeling a little weird), Blazikin, and Pikachu. ''Huh? Eevee? What's wrong girl?'' May asked and bent down to pick Eevee up. Before May could pick Eevee up, though, Eevee began to glow. ''What's going on?'' Ash asked. May was to speechless to answer, so Drew did instead.''Eevee's evolving!'' May just looked at the glow. ''But into what?'' Ash continued to ask questions. ''Espeon!'' Eevee said. May looked at it. She knew what it was going to evolve into, but she didn't know what it would look like. _This match your battling expertise? _Espeon asked May in her mind. May had gotten irritated and wished she had what she didn't in her Pokémon party, without realizing what she already had. Tears in her eyes, she replied out loud, ''I'm sorry I ever doubted you.'' Blazikin nodded at May and welcomed Espeon. May hugged her, and then stood up. ''We should go. Lugia lets stretch your wings!'' May threw out her Master Ball, and out came her Shadow Mistake. _Lugia. I want you to do 3 things._

_1) Welcome Espeon_

_2) Escort Drew and Ash home in the air. They'll fly their own Pokémon though._

_3) Look out for Michel when you're in the air. _

Lugia nodded and welcomed Espeon. As soon as Drew, Ash, Lugia, and Pikachu were gone, May, Espeon, and Blazikin were to the elevator.

As she reached the Robo Kygor, she saw the island getting covered in lava. _We better hurry. _She thought. She put Blazikin and Espeon back in their balls and hopped into the Robo Kygor.

* * *

Ok, ya. The ending sucked. must have not been thinking clearly when i wrote it. ah well. what's done is done. and you need to get something done to. you need to R&R!

Well, i'm off to Track practice. (see! i seem to have more free time during the track season then i did back in Cross-Country season! i'm so proud!) any way, Thank you in advance for R&R!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As May reached Gaton Port, she saw that everyone was safe. ''Who was that guy May,'' Ash asked her, but she didn't look at him. All she did was walk away. She felt them looking at her, all of them. ''May, what's going on?'' Max asked her.

''It's nothing Max. I'm just tired.'' She told him.

She walked over to the Krabby Club, a place for sailors, and sat down to watch the act. ''Razzle and Dazzle have really out done themselves. Of course, since you came back, everyone has perked up.'' May looked up and saw an old friend. ''Hey Parr. Aren't you supposed to be in the shop?'' she asked. Parr's grandfather worked in the part shop, and May and Michel met him when the professor had been kidnapped. ''Well, I took the day off. Want some wine?'' May sighed.

''No thanks I guess I'm the only one _NOT _perky.''

She stood up and left leaving Parr to cheer on Razzle and Dazzle. When she got outside, she heard Ash explaining everything to the other. ''......Then, just before the battle started this weird guy.....Hey May!'' Ash stopped as he saw May coming over. She just looked at him. Michel would get mad at her for saying some story to them because he was like the others. He didn't believe May when she told them what she saw. Everyone else was looking at her too. ''So? Where are you going?'' Michel asked. May rolled her eyes and snapped back, ''To be alone!'' She said and sent out Lugia. When she got on, she gave orders. _Come on Lugia. I hear Knock out Battles calling my name. _Soon, in less than a minute, she reached the battling desert oasis. Once, when Phinic City had been all trapped, she had been given Battle CD's. Although, when she got them, she didn't know Chiper gave them to her. So now, whenever she felt like it, she came to do regular knock out battles. Through each battle, she used Zigzaggon and Espeon and made easy work of her opponents. When she finished the Finals, she left. But as she left, she saw the others waiting for her. ''OK May, what's going on?'' Michel asked. May groaned and then got an idea. ''Why don't you talk to Lombre!'' Lombre came out and May wasn't going to let these guys keep bugging her. Michel called out Espeon and Rapidash. _You're battling too Espeon. _May said quietly and her Espeon walked over. Michel gasped and then shook away his shock. _Lombre, use Water Gun on Rapidash. Espeon, use Thunder shock on Espeon. Michel won't know what hit him. _She told her Pokémon. Her Espeon was different and knew moves that only one type could learn. Espeon was a psychic and she was going to use an electric move. Lombre used Water Gun and Rapidash was down. Espeon was down too, after Espeon's confusing move. ''Now that I've won, can I have some time alone with my thoughts?'' Michel was too stunned to speak, so someone else did. ''Yes, but in your room. It's time you got back to the lab.'' May spun around and saw her mother.

''Mom!'' she and Max said at the same time.

''Yes, well I figured you'd be here. So what do you say we get back to the lab?''

Everyone nodded and found a car waiting to take them home.

After awhile, May decided she had energy to help out or something, so she left her room. When she got out and walked past the lounge, she heard Michel complaining. ''Professor! It's not fair! I can't eat Apple Pie, so why make it?'' May couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Unlike Michel, she could eat Apple Pie and loved torturing him about it. She walked in and interrupted Michel. ''He made it because he wanted to. And I'll have a slice with some wine mother,'' she said. She sat down and Michel sat across from her just drinking his wine. Drew came in and asked if he could go to the Sanctuary. May took the last bite of pie and finished her wine. ''I'll go with him. I haven't let my Pokémon out yet and I want to......see my Shadow Mistakes,'' she said. There was more, but she decided that it would have to wait. May was the best painter in Ore, especially of Pokémon. She loved painting her Pokémon, and they loved posing.

She and Drew walked to the lab. May typed in the code which was easy to remember because it was the nickname her uncle gave her. When the doors opened, she threw up all of her balls and out came her Pokémon. Skitty and Delcatty started playing. Eevee and Espeon found a nice sunny spot. Beautifly and Taillow were racing, Cumbiskin and Blazikin were fighting. Squirrtel and Lombre were relaxing in the water, while Wynut was swimming everywhere. Gulpin and Munchlax were eating berries, Beldom was looking around, and Lugia was fast asleep; then was woken up when Wynut, who hit Squirrtle and went flying, crashed into her. May couldn't help stiffle a giggle, until Drew commented. ''You know, I don't know why you bothered saving these lunatics. They're not united, they're all doing something else.''

''Yeah, well why don't you send your Pokémon out?'' she asked him.

''Fine then I will,'' he retorted and sent out his Pokémon.

As May watched, his Pokémon get together in a huddle, to afraid to explore the area. _May? Are we all separated? _May looked down at Wynut. _No. You're just not afraid to do different things. __ALL__ of you guys are one. No one can tell you differently. _She added to all of her Pokémon. Drew looked at her, then to his Pokémon. ''Go ahead and explore. And show how you're one by staying together,'' he added.

May looked at Drew, ''You know, Pokémon who are united, don't have to do the same thing.''

Drew looked at her with eyes expressionless. _I wonder what he's thinking. _May asked herself. Before she could ask though, Michel came in. ''I wanted to make sure everything was fine and nothing was happening.''

May blinked, and then understood. ''Michel! Nothing's going on!'' She said.

''Uh-uh. I'll pretend to believe that. In the mean time, tell Max to shut-up! He won't stop asking questions!''

May rolled her eyes. ''He's younger then Jovi!''

Michel looked at her. ''Then I'll tell Aunt Caroline why you wanted to come in here p...'' Before he could finish, Wynut taped his mouth and Cumbiskin threw him out.

''Thought you were doing what?'' Drew asked her.

''Everyone thought I'd be training,'' May replied quickly.

Drew gave her a look that told her he didn't believe it.

''Well, believe it or not, I won't tell you a thing.'' she told him.

''OK, how about this. We battle. If I win, you have to tell me. If you win, you get a choice.''

May agreed, and then remembered how tired her Pokémon were. _This is going to be hard. _She thought. ''Zigzagoon! Taillow!'' She called. Taillow came swooshing down and Zigzagoon ran over to her. _They look so exhausted! _She thought. _And Taillow hasn't fully recovered from his last battle. I was an idiot to bring him out here! _She told herself. ''Give it your best you two. Zigzagoon, Rock Smash! Taillow, Whirl Wind!'' She called. The attacks did little damage on Flygon and Roselia. ''Oh boy. I'm not doing so well.'' As Flygon and Roselia attacked, her Pokémon were defeated. She was just about to curse herself for calling out these two, when she remembered her uncle's words. _''May, not every battle can be won. You have to be strong to accept defeat. Know your Pokémon tried, and move on.''_ May nodded and let Zigzagoon and Taillow go relax. ''Alright Drew. You won fair and square. I'll tell you.''

* * *

An hour later, May snuck out and went to her motor bike. She zoomed off to a dark, eerie looking house. ''I wonder who lives here.'' May spun around and saw Drew jumping off Flygon. ''Drew! I can't believe you followed me!''

Drew just rolled his eyes. ''I couldn't stay at the lab while you went off on some adventure. Besides, if you don't let me come, the others will know your secret.''

May was about to protest, but thought better. '' OK, just don't blackmail me again. Anyway, this is Dr. Kimkose's house.''

''Doctor? I'd hate to be his patient.''

''Afraid Drew?''

''No. What reason do I have to be scared?''

''Well, you think he's a doctor that people go to see.''

''Then what kind of doctor is he?''

''The Mad Scientist type.''

''Mad Scientist?''

''You'll see''

As May walked inside, Drew looked at her. ''Did she just say that in a flirty mysterious tone?'' he asked. Flygon nodded, and Drew put him back into his Poke ball. ''I advise you to watch the videos. It'll explain what I mean'' May said, and then walked off into a separate room. ''Dr. Kimkose? Are you here?'' she called.

''No he's not, and no one else will be either.'' May couldn't move, afraid that this guy would do something to her. ''Where is he?'' She asked calmly.

''It's none of your concern. Just come with us.'' May followed and saw Drew being pushed out the door. When she got outside, she saw Michel, Max, and Jovi being pushed into a police car. ''What's going on?'' May asked. The officer pushed her arms farther behind her and shoved her into the car with the others. ''What are you three doing here?'' May asked Michel, Max, and Jovi.

''We noticed your motor bike was gone, so we followed you. Jovi wanted Max to meet Dr. Kimkose as well.''

May rolled her eyes and fingered Beautifly's ball.

Soon, the others had fallen asleep, all except her and Drew. ''Do you know why this is happening May?'' Drew asked. She looked up at him and answered, ''Drew, if I knew, then I'd be able to defend us. But they won't even tell us what's wrong.'' May sighed, and felt tears in her eyes.

* * *

When May woke up, they were pulling into Pryte Town. ''Great. Everything except a lawyer.'' May sighed. When she thought about all of her friends here, she felt lonelier than ever. ''What's wrong?'' Michel asked sleepily.

''We're in Pryte Town.'' May replied gloomily

''So? It means more people to back us up!'' Michel said, more woken up at the news.

When they were pushed inside, they saw the police chief. ''What do we have here?'' he asked.

''These kids were found at the scene of the crime!'' An officer answered.

May couldn't look up, though she knew the chief was watching her. ''Let them go,'' he told the officers. ''What!'' The officers looked as though the police chief was letting a murderer go. ''None of them could have harmed Dr. Kimkose. They were with May and Michel, the best battlers in Ore, and our heroes!'' The chief stood up and the group was released.

The group went outside, and May was grateful for the sun. ''Hey, I think I want to go somewhere air-conditioned!'' Michel said. May rolled her eyes and walked to a fortune teller. ''Come on May!'' Drew yelled after her, ''You don't really believe all that non-since!?'' May sighed. She based her whole life and journey on what the old lady told her. Drew groaned and followed. ''Why do you bother? Fortune Telling is fake,'' Drew said stubbornly. May brushed it off and explained. ''I've always trusted her. She's predicted everything that happens, and it's all come true. It's how I knew I'd get Lugia.''

Before the duo reached the Fortune Teller, they were stopped by some stupid looking guy who wouldn't stop moving. He had a red and white afro and purple clothes with plat form shoes. ''Who are you?'' Drew asked.

''Minor B,'' May whispered to Drew. ''He's a......''Groovy'' villain who hates Michel and me. But why didn't the device go off?'' May and Michel had a special raider for knowing when Minor B was around. It always went off when he was around. _That's _where the problem was. Minor B didn't have to be in the same town when the raider went off. ''Why do you talk like that? You're going to scare the little boy!'' May saw Drew stiffen, and remembered that her ways were different from his. For some strange reason, she felt as hurt but she didn't know why. ''Leave Drew out of this!'' May yelled, clenching her fists. She didn't like Minor B, and needed to get to the Fortune Teller. ''Maybe I'll keep _my _hands off him.'' May looked at his eyes, and saw something, something like mischief, like he could read something about May that she didn't know. Then she saw that his minions were trying to capture Drew. ''I told you to leave Drew out of this!'' May yelled at Minor B. who chuckled.

''You're blind to your own feelings May! I wouldn't expect that from Ore's heroine!''

May gazed at Minor B., confusion and anger rushing threw her. ''What do you want,'' she asked calmly, or as calmly as she could.

''Well, I think we could battle. If I win, the boy _will _get hurt. If you win, the boy will be set free.''

May thought about what was being said, and thought about the condition of her Pokémon. ''I agree.'' she said. She caught Drew's eye, and saw that he thought that this was crazy. She shook it off and grabbed two of her Poke balls. ''Go Blazikin and Cumbiskin!'' She yelled throwing the balls.

''Go Lombre and Lombre'' Minor B. yelled as he threw out his Pokémon.

''Big mistake, of course, those being your only type of Pokémon, I'm not surprised. You seem to forget, I raise a Lombre myself. Blazikin, Cumbiskin, Sky Uppercut!'' she yelled. Both Lombre's were knocked out and two more came out onto the field. ''This is getting boring! Blazikin, Double Kick. Cumbiskin, Slash.'' May say the orders so calmly, her Pokémon thought she really was board, either that or just didn't want to show fear. The next two Lombre's on the field were knocked out and Drew was released. ''You little brat! I thought you've been living somewhere else!'' Minor B. complained. May looked at him at him as if she couldn't believe he had asked that question. ''Think I've forgotten how to battle?'' She asked. All Minor B. did was mumble something May couldn't hear, and he and his minions left. ''Why would you do that?'' Drew asked. May still couldn't answer that, was it the fact that she had felt like battling, she was doing her job and protecting innocent people, or was it something else, something she couldn't answer? ''Let's just go,'' she said quietly, and went to the Fortune Teller.

* * *

I don't know if this is a good or bad ending. i'm kinda in a bind in deciding this........ BUT YOU CAN ALL HELP ME OUT! You wanna know how? just click the review button to tell me! Please do that, because i'm confused and i'm afraid it might start interfering with school work! and i need to keep my grades up for my sports. and don't plot against me please, because if i get distracted, and even the slightest dip in my grades appears, then I won't be able to update for a long time. Though, whatever you do or say Burrito isn't going to harm me in anyway what so ever. oh, and by the way, we said that my review could be on any topic i wished, just as long as i reviewed. so ha. i have a better memory, which is probably why i'm doing better then you..... oh, and you can't make me read your story if i'm not interested in your type of ''cross-breeding.''

Anyway, if you do not answer to the name ''Burrito'' then i expect a review full of costructive critisum (not sure if i spelled that right) and your opinion of the story. so please, click the button at the bottom and Review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own Pokemon. :(****CHAPTER 5**

* * *

After May and Drew left the fortune teller, they decided to join up with the others. ''You know where they are?'' Drew asked. May giggled and pointed up at the nicest, cleanest building in the entire run down, dirty town. ''ONBS. Ore's local news station. Some of my best friends are in there.'' she said.

When they got inside, May went right up to the receptionist. ''Hi Megan! Has my cousin come in?'' She asked a young blue haired girl who looked surprised to see her. ''Yes, he did. Oh, and Nett wants to see you.'' Megan looked at May, like she had guessed what she was going to ask. May brightened up. ''Thanks Megan, I'll go and see him right now. Michel can wait.'' May and Drew went off to the elevator, reached the next floor, went into another elevator, got to the next floor to the next elevator, reached the next floor and took the stairs to the roof top. ''Who's Nett?'' Drew finally asked. May looked at him straight in the eye and saw nothing. His eyes were expressionless again. ''You'll have to see.'' She told him and went to a small little building on the roof. When she reached it, the doorman looked at her with surprise in his eyes and let May in. ''Hi Nett!'' Nett looked up from his work and saw May. ''May, it's good to see you! What let your parents agree to coming back?'' May sat down and started explaining to Nett. When she finished, Nett got a phone call and went back to his desk. May looked over at Drew whose eyes were still expressionless. ''What are you thinking Drew?'' May asked. Drew barely looked at her but he still answered, ''So, you and Nett are pretty close?'' he asked. May knew she wouldn't get him to answer truthfully unless he wanted to. ''Yeah, we met back when, well, after my uncle died. We've been friends ever since.'' She looked at Drew, only this time, there was emotion in his eyes. ''What are you feeling right now?'' She dared ask.

''It's nothing May. Just leave me alone.''

May winced at the harsh tone and decided she should leave, with or without the others. ''Ummm, Nett? I need to step out for a few minutes,'' she said as Nett got off the phone. He looked at her and seemed hurt, but said ''OK,'' and May left. She went down to the bottom floor and went to Dr. Kimkose's on Lugia, and then she grabbed her motor bike and went to Agate Village. When she got there, she went under a little cliff and sat down with her head on her knees trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

WOW! THIS IS LIKE, THE SHORTEST CHAPTER! I think this is the one that only took up a page. Not even a page i think. but i think the next one is longer. well, compared to this, they all are, but that's not the point. Anyway, FireClan needs some reviews in order for me to post anything else on there. Not in that story will May be mintioned a lot of, but down the road, she will. but it's still pretty good! its a cross-over, but still. PLEASE READ THAT!

Anyway, not only does that need reviews, but so does this. May, though she remembers her manners well, has a short temper and will probably hunt you down, so hurry and review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **i do not own pokemon.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

When May looked up, she saw the sun setting and sighed. ''Looks like I won't be going home tonight,'' she said to herself. She stood up and winced, realizing that her legs were stiff. She walked out form underneath the ledge and went into the village. When she got there, she wished she had a place to stay, or at least someone with her. ''Would I have walked away if I knew how lonely I'd be? I'm Ore's heroine and no one's around me at all,'' she mumbled. Then she saw Eguan, town elder, and her friend. ''These more of your friends'' May spun around and looked Drew in the eye. Once again, he was expressionless. _Maybe he knows that I'll try to find out his feelings _''I thought you were tired of chasing me around,'' May told him. He looked at her and didn't break the gaze as he walked forward. ''Strange, I don't remember saying that. Now why are we here?'' May silently groaned but didn't answer. _I don't think I should tell him. He's not as understanding as Nett...Is he? _May thought. She tried to think of an answer and was drawn back to Citidark Isle when she explained what her life had been like before Terrence died. Drew had been the only one of her friends in all regions that she had told, and from what she knew, he hadn't told anyone. _So _is _he more understanding? I've known Nett practically my whole life, and Drew, I met him sometime after I moved to Hoenn. But who would I trust more? _She asked herself. She sighed and decided she'd tell Drew, but not until he knew her friends. ''Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends.''

The last person Drew was introduced to was Beulah, Eguan's wife. ''It's nice to meet you,'' she said as May introduced them. She looked at Drew, wondering what he would do. All Ore's were to use manners. It just came naturally for them. But Hoenn's and Kanto's? She didn't think that they would _always _use their manners. ''Nice to meet you ma'am,'' Drew said quietly. Beulah smiled sweetly, hugged May, and she and Eguan went to fix snacks. ''Wow! I'm surprised at you Drew,'' May said in a surprised tone. Drew looked at her, ''Why?''

May couldn't help chuckle. ''You know your manners!''

Drew looked at her with expressionless eyes, but didn't answer. May seemed worried. _Did I hurt him? All I did was a little joke... _She sighed and sat down next to Drew. ''Listen, Drew, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything offensive.'' she apologized. May heard Drew sigh and wished he'd speak with her. Finally, he did. ''It's ok May. Just stop talking like that.''

''Like what?'' May felt anger rushing threw her.

''You may have _lived _in Hoenn, but you don't know how they think.''

''I didn't say I did!''

''You didn't _say _it, but the way you act are clues enough.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, just now is a good example.''

May clenched her hands, but before she could reply, a voice came into her head. _Do you like him? _May looked across the room, and saw Eguan's Pikachu. _Why would you ask that?_

_You two seem to like arguing_

_So?_

_So, it was just a question._

_So, I'm not going to answer!_

_Fine, but rumor has it you have an Espeon._

_What's that have to do with anything?_

_An Espeon can see the future..._

_I know that!_

_Let me finish!_

_Sorry._

_An Espeon can also make people tell the truth._

_OK, we both want to know the answer, so what do we do?_

_Follow me. Oh, and make sure he doesn't follow._

May stood up and saw Drew watching her, obviously waiting for her to snap back at him. ''Stay here,'' was all she told him, and walked off. She felt Drew's eyes burning into her, and part of her wished he'd disobey her and follow. As she passed the kitchen, she told them what she was doing. ''I'm going outside real quick with Pikachu!'' and left.

Pikachu led her into a cave under the village, to the Relec Stone. The Relec Stone was where people came to purify Shadow Pokémon. Michel and she used it a lot, but no Shadow Mistake was ready to be purified. Then she realized they were here just to be alone so no one could hear her answer. She brought out Espeon who ''hypnotized'' her. Pikachu asked the question. May answered Pikachu back, and was released. ''Great, now I feel worse for the argument.'' Espeon looked at her, and then giggled. _Not our fault you answered ''yes.'' _Pikachu chuckled and the group left.

When they returned, May sat down to watch the news. ''I feel like a kid again. I missed just sitting on the floor watching the news.'' May told Espeon. She felt Drew looking at her, but when she looked up, he was looking at the T.V. Espeon looked up, startled, and May turned her attention back to the T.V. ''Earlier today, ONBS was attacked by an unknown force. Several of our visitors, including Ore's hero Michel, were kidnapped. May, however, had left earlier with a friend, and is still safe. We got our power back on, but it's still hectic. The police chief is making sure everyone gets out of town safely.'' When the news report was done, Eguan turned it off and looked at May. ''Are you OK child?'' Beulah asked. May was speechless and couldn't answer. She felt Espeon in her mind and still didn't know what to say. _May! May! May are you deaf now? Are we going or not? _Espeon asked. May shook her head clear and answered Espeon then Beulah. _I'll be fine Espeon, and yes, we're going. _''I'll be fine Beulah; I'm just going to need some sleep.''

May waited until everyone was asleep and then put her shoes on and grabbed her poke balls. When she grabbed her backpack, everything fell out. Her locket fell to the ground and popped open. May groaned and started picking things up. ''Need a hand?'' May looked up and saw Drew who bent down and started helping. Both of them reached for the locket, but Drew got it first. ''What's this May?'' he asked. May tried to grab it, but he moved before she could get a hold of it. ''Tell me what it is and I'll give it to you!'' Drew said. May sighed and tackled him. ''What did I say about blackmailing me? Besides, I won't tell you what it is no matter how much you blackmail me!''

The two of them rolled around on the ground until a knock came at the door. Espeon looked out the window, then to May. _Get your things and hide! _She told May. May grabbed the locket and put it on. Then she grabbed her backpack and looked at Drew. ''You coming? We need a place to hide!'' Before Drew could answer, May found a closet. Drew, Espeon, and Roselia followed and closed the door. As Beulah opened the door, May clutched the locket in her hand. She heard the door shut, but didn't dare open the door. ''Do you hear that?'' Drew whispered. May nodded and sank down to the floor. She called back Espeon and Drew called back Roselia. May listened as the adults talked and all of a sudden, she felt like she was seven again. Weak and helpless. Not able to help with anything. Drew sat down beside her and listened. Finally, he broke the silence. ''May, are you ok?'' May found it hard to find her voice and just nodded. Minutes later, the closet door opened, and Eguan helped them out.

When Drew and May got to the table in the kitchen, Beulah got them some chocolate. May felt Pikachu looking at her. _What do you want? _She asked. Pikachu didn't answer, though he was still staring at her. _Answer me! _Still, there was nothing. She stood up and ran outside. She brought out Beldom and tried to talk to him, but she couldn't get an answer. She sent a silent call to Requaza, but it wasn't answered. She fell to her knees and looked at the ground. ''What's going on?'' she asked herself. Beldom just looked at her, but didn't answer. She heard Drew coming to her, but she still felt alone. ''May, are you ok?'' May couldn't answer. She didn't know whether she was OK or not. She was physically OK, but mentally? She was hurt, as well as emotionally. ''I feel so alone right now. I don't know what to do,'' She explained. Drew helped her up and she went inside.

When May woke up, she felt like part of her was missing. ''So, the mysterious May wakes up.'' May looked up and saw Parr and Nett. ''Where's...''

Nett cut her off. ''Michel went missing. I thought you knew?''

May groaned and stood up. She looked around and saw Drew wasn't in the room. ''Not what I was going to say. I want to know where Drew and Beldom are.'' Parr and Nett looked at each other then back at May. ''Who are you talking about?'' May sighed and left the room. She got outside and found Drew. ''There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!'' She ran over to Drew, who was under a tree. He looked up as she came closer. ''Shouldn't you be talking with your friends?'' he asked. May saw hurt in his eyes and guessed they had told him to leave. ''But Drew, you _are _my friend.'' Drew wouldn't look at her, but kept staring into the distance. Beldom flew over and May felt that empty gap again and felt alone. Drew sighed and broke the silence. ''There's something you're not telling me. What is it?'' May look at Drew. She felt like she couldn't tell him, but didn't want to lose his friendship. She didn't really tell anyone about her personal life, but Drew knew two of her secrets that he never told. ''Fine then. I guess I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone!'' She warned. Drew looked at her and nodded. May took a deep breath and started. ''OK, ummm this is going to sound totally crazy, but it's why I freaked out last night. I can telepathically communicate with Pokémon. I know how they're feeling. When they speak, I know exactly what they're saying, and when I talk to them in my mind, they reply. Last night, something happened, and I couldn't hear what any of them were saying. and they wouldn't reply.'' May finished. She expected some smart, insulting remark, but it never came. She looked up at Drew, who seemed to be thinking the information threw, but before he could reply, Parr and Nett came running out. May stood up, and felt Drew groan, as if something were bothering him. ''What do you want?'' She asked. The two boys came up and she saw Drew get up and leave. ''Drew!'' May felt the gap grow bigger as Drew walked away and she sat down on the tree stump again. ''May, has anyone been to the Relec Stone recently?'' Nett asked. May thought hard, but she was the last person in the place that she knew of. ''Not that I know of. To my knowledge, I was the last person in there,'' She explained. Nett seemed to think about this for a minute. _Drew wouldn't hesitate at all. He'd be out there in a minute. _She thought gloomily. ''Come on, let's go inside.'' Nett and Parr went inside and May was about to follow them, when she thought about Drew. Instead of following Parr and Nett, she followed Drew in the direction he went.

By the time May caught up with Drew, she was feeling the effects of hunger. ''Drew! wait up!'' Drew stopped and turned around. ''What are you doing?'' He asked as May came up. She was barley sweating, but she did feel tired all of a sudden. Before she could reply, she fell over and Drew caught her. ''You haven't eaten this morning, have you?'' Drew asked May shook her head, and passed out.

* * *

Ummm, I actually like this ending. It's better then some. and see? i told you this was longer then the last chapter! But anyway, R&R and tell me what you think. Umm, I don't think I'll be posting this weekend, mainly because i'm editing and posting all of this inbetween school and Track Practice. this is about the only story I can do that for because this was the only one i had fully typed up and i uploaded all the chapters on the same day, so..... i just really want some more reviews!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. Only this idea.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

May woke up in the Pokémon Center and saw food on the table. ''You going to eat anything?'' May looked up and saw Drew watching her. His eyes seemed expressionless again as he watched her. _What happened? I've never passed out from not eating. Sometimes I never eat! So why now? _She thought. She reached for something, but pulled back. She didn't feel hungry, but instead, she felt fine. She sat up and looked at the food. ''Something's not right,'' she muttered. She felt Drew's eyes burn into her. She turned around and looked at Drew, who seemed concerned. ''Will you come with me?'' She asked. Drew seemed surprised, but wouldn't stop May. May looked at him, waiting for his answer. ''OK,'' he answered hesintaly. May made sure she had everything, then left.

When May reached the house, she tried to call to Pikachu. ''Dang it! It still won't work!''May and Drew got inside, and May asked if she could borrow Pikachu for awhile. When Eguan agreed, May and Drew were about to leave, when Parr and Nett stopped them. ''Where are you going?'' May spun around, and gave them a cold stare. She saw Drew looking at her, as if waiting for something. ''Why don't you two stop bothering me?'' she snapped. Pikachu looked at her as May left. She needed to get to the Relec Stone

* * *

Ya, ok. the last chapter i said was my shortest, well that was a lie too. THIS is my shortest chapter. i believe that written on one of those long notebook pages, it only took up on page. i was not aware of that until i typed it...... sooo here it is. please R&R.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When they reached the Relec Stone, May had calmed down. ''So when do you act like that?'' Drew asked. May sighed and brought out Espeon. She thought about the question while she examined the stone. ''I don't know. Whenever I'm irritated I guess.'' She finally answered. Honestly, she didn't know. It was the second time that it she had ever snapped at anyone and she hadn't figured out why. Espeon was sniffing around and May felt hollow because she couldn't hear Espeon's thoughts. ''You ok May?'' Drew asked. May felt a little warmth at Drew's concern, but it didn't make her feel better. ''I'll be fine,'' she said. She wished it were the truth though. She didn't know whether she was ok or not.

May started helping Espeon look, then found something in the rock around where she had been the night before. May started tugging at it and pulled it out. There was a flash of light, and May felt like she could do anything. When the light faded, Drew looked at her, making sure she was OK. _Are you sure? You haven't answered us in awhile. _Espeon said. May looked at Espeon, realizing that she had her powers back. _I__ didn't answer __you__? It was Vice Versa! Anyway, at least Michel wasn't here. But we still have to find him. _She added. May stood up and looked at Drew. ''You going to come with us?'' she asked.

''Where?''

''To find the others!''

''OK.''

May looked at Pikachu and gave a silent command. _Go back to Eguan, we'll be fine. _She said. Pikachu nodded and dashed off. May and Drew followed, but went to the entrance. ''Try to stay together. Oh, and we're going to the HQ lab first.'' She told Drew who was getting onto Flygon. Drew nodded and May got onto her motor bike.

When the two of them got into the lab, she found her mother. Only she thought twice about telling her where she was going. Instead, she told Daton. ''I'm going to go look for the others!'' she repeated. Daton thought this through and said she could go. May made sure she had all of her Pokémon, and found Drew. ''Do you have everything?'' She asked. All they needed were Pokémon, but she wanted to make sure that he had all of them. He nodded and the two of them left, flying on her Lugia. _Lugia, go to the poke spot in the cave, _she said. Poke spots were places where people could catch wild Pokémon, and May had a high feeling her friends were there. When they got there, May thought she could hear something, but it was just the wind. ''Come on, let's explore,'' she muttered to Drew. The two of them walked in, and May let out Skitty. Skitty looked around and found a little cavern, just big enough for someone to fit in. ''Come on.'' Skitty led the way down the slope. As May followed, she stumbled. ''God! Someone could get severally injured!'' As May fell again, Drew caught her and a few rocks fell down, hitting someone. ''Skitty!'' Skitty yelled down. ''Yeah, we're down here Skitty. May, why would you bring Skitty out?'' May sighed and looked at Skitty. She found the edge, and jumped down. Skitty followed and May caught her. ''You coming Drew?'' She called. Before Drew could answer, a voice came out. ''Who's in there?'' May thought the voice was familiar, but it was too far away for May to figure it out. _Drew doesn't have a choice, _Skitty said. Drew finally came down, as the voice came closer. ''Stupid kids. Trying to fool me!'' A chill went down May's back as the voice came closer. She looked up, but didn't see anything. Skitty saw May's look, and Michel grabbed her.

As the group advanced into the tunnel, May wished she knew where she was. ''Don't we have _some _way to see? Michel, what about Rapidash?'' Michel seemed to think about this while everyone stared at him. ''I don't know how he can do that! May can't, and neither can her Pokémon,'' Max said, May hit him on the back of the head and the shut-up. ''Big Brother, please pull out fire horse! Jovi need light!'' Jovi complained to Michel, though May couldn't tell whether he was listening or not. The entire time, he had his eyes fixed on May. ''Alright. Let's go Rapidash!'' There was a bright light and Rapidash was out. Skitty seemed nervous and May took in her surroundings. ''I think we should go that way,'' May said pointing to a dark path. Everyone looked at her as she and Skitty began to climb upward. ''Come on! This should lead us back into fresh air! Unless you guys _want _to stay here!'' She called. All of them looked at each other and followed.

When they got to the top, they tried to make their way to the exit, but were stopped. ''You are such an annoying little girl!'' They all spun around, out of bewilderment. May had fire in her eyes. It had been years since she had been called 'little girl,' and she was fourteen, which meant only a little longer until she was an adult. She smirked and looked at the guy in the eye. ''I guess we'll have to _battle _for our freedom,'' she said smugly. She felt all eyes on her, but she didn't care. ''Fine, I'll enjoy crushing you!'' May rolled her eyes, not amused. She sent out Skitty and Delcatty, who were looking for an easy battle. _Both of you use Shadow Ball. _She said boardly. Skitty and Delcatty did, and made easy work of their ''pray'' ''How could you beat me? You never said......It's you! Go, leave!'' May looked like she'd just been slapped, but left with the others. _Do you think he knows you? _Delcatty asked. May was too stunned to answer, but nodded and brought out Lugia. _Let's go home. I need a nice shower. _

* * *

Ok, yeah, sucky ending. who cares? it fit. and the only reason i updated 2 times today was because chapter 7 was so short and i had time to kill before practice, sooo i started editing, then finished after i got done with my math homework and dinner.... so here's chapter 8, and i'll leave you to Review!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. If i did, I would probably have had this happen in the show, and definantly have May and Drew get together..... hopefully before I'd screw up the whole show.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

The next day started like when May was told to leave, except without her mother. May slid into class, just before she was counted late. ''May, you can't be late.''

May sighed and looked up. ''Well, I didn't knock anything down this time!'' She joked. She had been known for running to class and knocking a lot of things down. ''Urggg! Sit down,'' the teacher said. May irritated her, but she was Ore's sweetest girl, or at least the sweetest fourteen year old.

After class, May went to the lounge to scrounge around and find something to eat. ''So, you're out of school?'' May looked in the fridge and found a bottle of wine while she thought about this. ''Yes and no Drew. Yes, school's over for today, but not out for the year.'' Drew rolled his eyes and watched May. ''I know you're watching me!'' May scolded.

''So? It's not like you're doing anything wrong.''

''What do you want?''

''Nothing.''

''Then you should leave.''

"Why?''

''Because I want you to!''

Before Drew could reply, Professor Karen and Michle came in. ''May, I need you to come with me.'' May sighed and put the wine back in the fridge, and followed. When she passed Drew, she gave him a look telling him not to follow, or else. When they reached the basement, a place that she and Michel were shown when given a Master Ball, and they looked around. They heard noises, like a puppy in a cage. May adjusted the Snag Machine on her arm and moved in closer, with Michel right behind. May used the Infer Dark Shadow Vision a.k.a I.D.S.V., she and Michel had nicknamed it that, and saw that in four cages, were four Pokémon per cage, and 8 were Shadow Pokémon, while 8 were Shadow Mistakes. ''Professor! How long have they been in here?!'' May asked, horrified. She looked into each cage. Each cage held and Umbreon, Flareon, Vaporion, and Jolteon. Each being an evolution of Eevee. ''They're yours. I expect Max and Jovi to get 4 of them,'' the professor explained. May nodded, and grabbed the poke balls for 8 of them. She pulled all the Shadow Mistakes in and ran upstairs and found Max. ''Max, the professor wants you to have these!'' May said handing him thee poke balls. Max looked shocked, but May didn't wait to hear what he said, because she was gone.

When she got to the sanctuary, she saw Drew was already there, along with Brendon, Ash, and Brock. She steered clear of them and found Espeon and Eevee. ''Espeon?'' Espeon asked curiously.

''You'll see,'' May said as she brought out the four new Pokémon. She felt Drew watching her, and guessed that the others had left. ''When did you get those?'' May sighed and sat down. ''They're Shadow Mistakes. The professor gave them to me. Poor things were trapped in cages!'' May still couldn't get the image out of her head. The Umbreon she claimed had been trying to bite her way out. When it saw May, it whined and looked at her with eyes that could only be that of a Shadow Mistake.

* * *

I guess this is another sucky ending. Yes? No? well why don't you tell me the answer to that in a review please. but no flames. I'm as allergic to them as Michel is to Apple Pie!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Pokemon :(

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

The next day, May went to the Sanctuary and found the others surrounding the newest editions. ''Hey, back off!'' She could feel the rage of Jolteon. She also knew that Shadow Mistakes hated being the center of attention. The others looked up at her. ''What are you talking about? We're just watching them!'' Ash said. May felt Flearions anger boiling up inside of her. ''You're bothering them!'' She yelled. The others looked at her, but her cold, hard, firey gaze wouldn't back down. ''We're just watching them,'' Brendon countered May, more calmly then Ash had. May felt darkness swelling up inside of Umbreon. ''You're bothering them!'' She tried to say it calmly, but it was still out ragic. The others were looking at her, but only Drew seemed to understand. ''Why don't we just listen to May? They're her Pokémon after all.'' May felt Vaporeon cool off, and was glad to be free of anger.

May watched as Ash, Brock and Brendon left, and turned to Drew. ''Thanks. I guess I let my anger get the best of me,'' she admitted. Drew seemed shocked by the compliment, but didn't respond. Espeon walked over to the disappointed May. _Are you OK? _Espeon seemed worried about her trainer. May nodded, not wanting to talk. She walked over to the pond where a few Pokémon, mostly water type, were. ''I wish my life were as care free as this,'' she muttered. She looked around and saw that Eevee, Umbreon, Flearion, Jolteon, and Vaporeon had come to join her and Espeon. May fell back wards with all six of them. When she looked up, she saw Drew watching her. ''Hi! What's wrong?'' she asked. Drew had never been this silent with her, and she wanted to know why. She sat up and looked Drew in the eye. Then someone came in. ''Hi Nett! Why are you here?'' She asked, breaking the gaze. Drew jumped down and left. Drew! Wait!'' May called running after him. ''Drew, what's wrong?'' She asked as she caught up with him. She put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him. ''Drew! Talk to me!'' May looked at Drew, but he wouldn't look at her. Instead, he pushed May's hand off and walked away.

* * *

Sigh. Another short one. I guess as i ended up the note pad, the chapters got smaller. Can't make any promises, but I think that I'll get longer chapters up soon. Any way, Please R&R with what I do have. :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Dislcaimer: **I, sadly, do not own Pokemon.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

May sat in the lounge, just poking her pie with a fork and leaving the wine untouched. It had been two weeks since Drew had started acting strange to her, and it hadn't stopped. Max, Michel, and Jovi walked in and looked at her. ''What's wrong?'' Max asked. May just stood up and, leaving her snack, left.

As May left the lab, she saw Drew watching her, but couldn't bring herself to look at him. Just as May grabbed her Master Ball, she got a message on her PDA.

_May, this is Eguan. Sorry to send this to you when you're probaly busy. Being Ore's heroine must be tiring, but this is an emergency! The Relec Stone is missing! I advise you to put into your party, the four new Pokémon you got. Bring anyone person, and I'll do my best to get this to Michel._

May thought about whom to bring. Ash wouldn't last long enough, no matter how good he was. Brendon was a great battler, but wanted to learn about Pokémon more than battle. Brock, well, his Pokémon didn't want to battle with hers, which hurt more than a bee sting. ''Well? Who's going with you? Max?'' May looked over to see that it was Drew who had talked to her. She was shocked, but also hoped it didn't show, which of course it did. ''What are you surprised at?'' Drew asked.

''Lugia!''

May looked up at Lugia, knowing she was right. ''Alright! Don't get so agressive!''She replied, and then looked at Drew. ''Maybe it's the fact that you haven't spoken to me in two weeks!'' May saw Drew wince at the harsh tone, but he didn't back down.

''Well, right now, you're not exactly showing anything that would mean you care about what happens to the Relec Stone.'' he said back.

May look at him, her hands clenched into fists. ''I think you've forgotten something! I'd give my life for this region, and I have, time and time again!''

She almost yelled, but managed not to. Then a voice came into her head. It was weird because she didn't know who it was, but it seemed to know her. _You've given your life in other regions. Putting your life in danger is what has made you a hero in Hoenn. Life is what you make it, and you've made yours one worth living. Drew knows what you can do, but he wants' to see it for himself, what your life is._ May seemed stunned. She just stood there. She didn't feel anger, and all anger she thought was in Drew's eyes was gone, or never there. She tried to find out who had just talked to her when she heard footsteps, a sound like a dragon flying, and then some kind of splash. The voice she heard had not been _one_ voice, but _three_. She now understood that Requaza, Groudon, and Kygor had talked to her, telling her that she wasn't alone, with no one to fight along with her besides family. Then it struck her. She couldn't risk Jovi's life of Max's, but Drew would follow her no matter what she told him. Lugia must have seen the look May had, because she now popped into May's mind. _Well, that problem is solved. Now let's go before someone asks where you're going and you ruin the....''surprise'' for Michel! _May nodded, shaking off the feeling of surprise that three of the most incredible Pokémon in Hoenn (not including her own) had come to Ore. She looked back at drew, who seemed to understand what was going on before she could tell him, because he was already on Flygon. Before May could get on Lugia, however, she was stopped by Requaza. _Lugia would let off their's trouble. _Lugia nodded, and May pulled Lugia into her ball. Requaza swooped down low enough for May to jump on. ''Think you can keep up Drew?'' She called.

''Sure, just don't fall off!''

''I won't. Unlike you, I do _a lot _of flying.''

''Requaza!'' Requaza added.

May giggled and replied, Sure! I'll give you a burrito when we get back!''

Garydose then popped his head out of the water. May looked at him only to see her Poke balls that she had almost forgotten. ''Oops! Thanks Garydose!'' She called, after catching them. Garydose nodded and both Pokémon took to the air.

It only took a few short minutes to get to the village. When they got off, both Pokémon decided to go to the air, in order to keep a look out. May and Drew ran to the underground tunnel that led to the Relec Stone. They quickly reached the clearing where the battlers in the tunnel were, along with Eguan. She looked at each of them, and was drawn back to when she and Michel had come here for the first time. She had battled each of them and won quickly, and they were among the first people she had battled. Now, they didn't seem as strong as they had when she walked in. Even Eguan seemed older beyond his years. May and Drew made their way through the little crowd. All together there were not even 10 trainers.

When Eguan saw them, he showed then the hole where the Relec Stone had once been. ''Who could have done this?'' May asked herself. As she closely examined the hole. In her mind, the Relec Stone had been put here, in a state where it could never be lifted and removed. For years she had prayed that one day Lugia might not be a Shadow Mistake any more. She looked at the ground and felt so small, like she was seven again. She was drawn back to the day, seven years ago when she had felt like a newborn baby as she watched her uncle battle, then a week later, Stand there and watch him die. She found tears in her eyes, but fought them back. ''Get back to your positions, and challenge anyone who enters except Michel and whoever he's with!'' she ordered. The trainers followed orders without question and Eguan went back to his house. When everyone was gone, she went back to examining the spot. ''How could anyone get the thing out of here? Someone had to of noticed.'' Drew said. May had hardly heard what he said. She still felt responsible for her uncle's death, and still heard the voices of people crying when he died. She had worked as hard as she could to make him proud, but she still couldn't get anyone to believe her. ''Sorry, what?'' She asked when she felt Drew staring at her. He rolled his eyes, then looked at her more closely. She knew why too. She felt the tears down her face, and even heard them hit the ground. She was also clutching her locket. ''OK, what's wrong?'' he asked. It took May awhile to answer. No one had ever asked her why she'd cry. Everyone knew why. Caroline kept Max in line so he didn't ask. She found it hard to answer questions about her uncle, so she avoided them, not that there were much anyway. May finally sighed and told Drew the _whole _story. ''So why did you keep it all away from me when you mentioned your uncle last time?'' Drew asked when she finished. May groaned, but it did feel kind of good to the things off her chest, ''Because Drew. The things that I told you are too painful. No one's asked questions. They all know me. But I need to make sure no one gets hurt. I put my emotions aside and focus on the big picture.'' May explained. It was how she had been raised. It was why she and Michel put their lives in danger for their region. Drew sighed. ''Those like Nett?'' he asked bitterly. May looked at him, no more tears in her eyes. She was shocked. So far everyone had been really nice to Drew. She didn't know why he was so mad at Nett. ''What's wrong with that? Nett's just a friend!'' She said, defending Nett. Though, when she did, she saw hurt in Drew's eyes. ''He seems like he's more than a friend,'' he muttered. May wondered what he meant. May didn't feel anything other than friendship for Nett. But she did know what she felt for Drew. For Drew to think that there was something going on between her and Nett was psychotic. ''He's nothing else except a friend Drew. Why would you......'' She trailed of as she remembered the way Drew had acted to her. ''That's why, isn't it? That's why you've ignored me for the past two weeks,'' she said that hurt her more than Brocks Pokémon not wanting to battle with hers. ''Maybe I don't want to talk about it,'' Drew muttered and went back to looking around. May brought out Espeon and Jolteon to help. ''Drew, _I _want to talk about!'' she said, getting irritated. Drew looked at her. He sighed and looked down again. May stood up and walked over to Drew and put a hand on his shoulder. ''Drew, please talk to me,'' May almost felt like she was begging for him to talk to her. It had been two weeks since Drew had stopped talking to her, and now that he was again, she didn't want to lose it. His friendship meant more to her then any title she had ever been given. ''I don't want to talk to about it. Especially to someone who won't leave me alone about it!'' Drew snapped. May winced at his harsh tone, but left Drew alone. ''I knew that you might have fallen for one of those Hoenn's that you had brought with you!'' May and Drew looked up and saw a guy in black and blue robes along with a girl who had long, calf length pink hair. ''What's that supposed to mean?!'' May yelled. She hated Lorvinna, and automatically knew what had happened. ''Why would you do something so stupid?'' Lorvinna gave her a hard, cold stare and May knew the answer. Without any command, Espeon and Jolteon came up, ready for battle. ''Do you really need an answer?''

''Honestly, no. But I did have a cloud in my mind.''

''Then why ask?''

''Because I didn't think you'd be that stupid!''

''Hmmm, those Pokémon have been raised good.....''

''So?''

''They'd make great Shadow Pokémon!''

''You have to battle me first!''

Lorvinna seemed shocked at the challenge but pulled out two Pokémon. Espeon and Jolteon seemed excited at the idea of battling and May needed to get some anger out. ''Espeon, Jolteon, use a double thunderbolt,'' she said calmly. That took the battle to new levels. Pokémon of one type using another type's move was something that only happened if a Pokémon was two types, which Espeon wasn't. May was proud of the way her Pokémon could work so fluently together. ''You know, I think there could be more to this. I think I'll take your little boyfriend over there when I'm done,'' Lorvinna said, obviously catching May eyeing Drew. May shook herself back to the battle and really wanted something to shut her up. ''You know Lorvinna, taking boys away to be yours doesn't mean they like you any more than they did before you kidnapped them,'' May said cooly. She saw the look Drew gave her as she defended him. May turned her attention back to the battle as Espeon and Jolteon awaited there next orders. She decided to finish this quickly, so she didn't say anything at all. _Espeon, psychic. Jolteon, thunder shock. _And sure enough, as soon as the attacks hit, she had won the battle. May saw Lorvinna get mad, and she and her partner left. ''Why would you do that?'' May looked over at Drew, whom had just snapped at her not to long ago.

May sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie to Drew about how she felt. She didn't want to lose him, and she knew she was on the verge of that if he still felt that she was in love with Nett. ''Listen Drew, I need to tell you something,'' she said. Drew sighed and stood up, looking her in the eye. ''I need to talk to talk to you too. I guess I have been jealous of the closeness between you and Nett,'' he began. May looked at him, trying to figure out what he was going to say. ''Yeah, I've noticed, but like I said, me and Nett are just friends. But I think that our closeness means more than just friendship,'' May said. Drew nodded, and May knew that neither of them had to say anything else. ''Espeon!'' May looked up and felt the presence of someone else, and Michel. She also remembered what could happen if anyone knew about her and Drew. How long could they hide it, and what threat did the enemy coming mean for her and her cousin?

* * *

THE END!

Ya, i usually leave my stories as a cliff hanger. But i like the way this ended. I really did, for once. And see, it is longer then some others have been! ^.^

But anyway, please R&R. Oh, and in your review, could you possibly help to come up with what i should name the next one?


End file.
